<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Meeting You Was Fate. by evakt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008427">Maybe Meeting You Was Fate.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakt/pseuds/evakt'>evakt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift fics! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gay, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Potential Lovers, Strangers to potential lovers, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barley though, dont get mad at my tags, dream is down bad, no beta we die like tommyinnit, patches ran away, sapnap is tired, they are going to be in love your honor!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakt/pseuds/evakt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap may just happen to be the worst roommate ever, he can’t close front doors properly. Patches is a curios and adventurous cat. </p><p>Dream goes looking for Patches but finds something (or someone) else along with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift fics! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Meeting You Was Fate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/gifts">crimsvn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i know i haven’t posted too much recently but i am hoping to post more! school is very time consuming.</p><p>this is a gift to crimson! she is such a talented writer and such an amazing friend. she was one of my first online friends and i couldn’t ask for better :)<br/>we bully eachother but it’s out of love &lt;3</p><p>read tags!</p><p>hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having Sapnap as a roommate had many benefits, such as having someone to help with rent, having someone to share laughs with, and having someone to go to when not feeling the best. Living with Sapnap was great, but there's also a downside to living with a roommate, sometimes the person you choose to live with doesn't know how to fully close front doors. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Sapnap just so happens to be the most dense person Dream could’ve ended up rooming with, even if they did happen to be best friends. </p><p>
  
</p><p>So when Dream can’t find patches at dinner time, he thinks he may know why. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Patches! It’s time for dinner,” Dream cooed, as he walked around searching for his cat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream had been searching for Patches for the last 15 minutes with no luck and Patches was not the cat to just skip out on nightly meals. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream walked over to his roommate's door and knocked lightly. “Sapnap, come out here.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>After a few seconds, Dream saw the doorknob on Sapnap’s door turn and the door open. Sapnap looked as if he had just woken up, he probably had. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What do you want,” Sapnap grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream should have probably cared that he interrupted his roommate’s nap but all he cared about was finding Patches at that moment in time. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is Patches napping with you?” Dream asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sapnap turned and eyed his room, then turned back around. “No, don’t think so why?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well look, I can’t find her anywhere, she wouldn’t miss dinner,” Dream replied.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sapnap opened the door a bit more, giving Dream enough room to slip in. He started looking around for the small cat. He looked under the bed first with no luck, then the closet. He knew Patches was small but he also knew the room was not that big and if she was in it she would have been found already. Sapnap wasn’t being much help either, he practically just stood and watched Dream explore the room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I told you she wasn’t in here,” Sapnap gestured for Dream to leave the room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream glared at him a bit while he walked out of the room. “Thanks for the help,” Dream said sarcastically. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“My pleasure,” Sapnap mumbled before closing his door a bit hard. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and continued looking for his pet. He spent 10 more minutes looking before he realised there was a bit of a draft coming from the front of the house. It shouldn’t be windy in your house, should it? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream walked to the front area of his house. He located exactly where the wind was coming from. The front door was cracked open a bit. Dream walked over to close it. He started walking back to continue searching, but then it hit him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I am going to kill Sapnap,” he muttered angrily. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Of <em>course</em> Sapnap left the front door open, because closing a fucking door is so hard to do. Dream was very irritated, his roommate wasn’t being any help and worst of all it was his fault. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream walked over to his jacket that was lying on his couch and slid both arms through the sleeves before zipping it up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I am actually going to kill him.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream walked out the front door. </p><p>
  
</p><p>----</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was dusk outside, not all the brightness had left the sky yet but it was getting darker every minute. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Patches!” Dream called out, lengthening out the duration of the word. “Where the hell is this cat,” Dream mumbled irritated, still looking around.</p><p>
  
</p><p> It was freezing outside and all Dream wanted to do was go home and snuggle with his cat. Patches was never one to run too far away from home, maybe she knew she wouldn’t be able to find her way back. “Patches! Where are you kitty?” Dream called out a little louder this time. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream wandered over to the small dog park by his house, it was kind of deserted at night. He started to look around in the bushes, hoping his mischievous pet would jump out at him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream considered heading inside for the night but he would feel too bad leaving Patches out in the cold. He continued looking until he heard a distant sound. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard a small meow, he knew instantly it was Patches’. He turned around immediately, only to see, not just Patches, but a man holding her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream locked eyes with the boy for a bit before letting his eyes travel down to Patches.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“This one yours?” The boy giggled a bit. The laughter rang through Dream’s ears, the sound lingered, Dream wanted to drown in it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He walked over to Dream and offered the cat out to him. The night was dark but up close it was easier for Dream to make out the features of the other boy. He looked very pretty to say the least. He had brunette hair, brown eyes that glistened in the light of the moon, and a very defined jawline.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream scrambled to find words. “Uh yeah, it is,” he finally croaked out. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream stared at the other man as he stood there, he looked so ethereal in the night. Dream didn’t know why he was so enchanted with how the other boy looked, he was just absolutely stunning. He was doing nothing but standing and holding a cat, he was just effortlessly attractive. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream was taken away from his trance by a forced cough. “Would you like to take her then?” The boy asked awkwardly, still holding the cat out for Dream to take. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m sorry,” Dreamed stumbled to take the cat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The night was freezing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the boy smiled back at Dream.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream looked down at Patches, he could feel her purring. “Silly cat,” Dream said under his breath, scratching behind her ear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How did the cat manage to get out here?” The boy asked. Dream had just realized the man had a very strong english accent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have a dumb roomate,” Dream replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The other boy scoffed and Dream felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, roommates tend to be pretty careless sometimes, don’t they?” The boy asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream felt a smile grow on his face. “You haven’t met the worst. My roommate can’t even put the cap back on our milk cartons.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The breeze was cold, flowing through Dream’s hair, frosting his finger tips, yet he felt warm. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“He sounds like the worst,” The boy said lightheartedly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream laughed. “Absolutely terrible.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream asked if the boy wanted to move to a park table, he said yes. The two talked for a bit while patches stayed snuggled up on Dream’s lap. Dream talked about Sapnap for a short amount of time. The brunette talked about his own roommate and how he had brought a girl over so he decided to go on a walk to get away from them. </p><p>
  
</p><p>At some point Dream finally got the man’s name, “George.” It wasn’t the most interesting name, it was simple. Dream still liked it, it slid off the tongue easily. </p><p>
  
</p><p>All things must come to an end at some point though. Patches started meowing and Dream could feel her shaking a bit at the cold. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think that’s my cue to head home,” Dream giggled as Patches let out another irritated “meow.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>George looked a little disappointed but he understood. “Seems like it, huh?” he smiled a bit after he spoke. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream rose to his feet, pulling patches to his chest. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks for finding her. It was getting pretty dark and I would have felt pretty terrible if I didn’t find her,” Dream said, petting Patches again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No worries, I just heard some meowing and figured she must have been lost. Glad her owner wasn’t too far away.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Silence fell amongst the two. Dream didn’t want to say goodbye. At least not forever. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you have a phone number I could have?” Dream asked hesitantly. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The boy laughed a bit. “Yes, I do.” He asked for Dream’s phone and made a contact for himself. “There,” he handed the phone back to Dream.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a comfortable silence for a while until Dream interrupted it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“See you next time?” Dream asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream hoped there would be many more times he would get to see the beautiful man standing in front of him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Next time.” George assured him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They left each other's presence without another word.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dream got home not much time later. He didn’t know what he was going to do first. Gush to Sapnap about the beautiful man he met at the park? Or yell at him for being an idiot?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sapnap, come here!” Dream yelled. </p><p>
  <b></b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dream had found Patches and the most beautiful man he had ever seen that night.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Successful night to say the least.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again! sorry if this was rushed and kind of meh. </p><p> </p><p>ily crimson! :) u mean a lot to me! </p><p> </p><p>come be friends on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/eveluvspatches">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>